Don't Make Me Say Goodbye
by Forwhateveritsworthyoudidgreat
Summary: After a long day Sharon and Andy came home and had a fight. She left and that was it. Was this really the last time that he saw her? What about the future they held together? Did a ghost from the past returned? This is my first story. There will be mistakes but please bear with me. xx
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _They had a fight. It was stupid and uncalled for. Andrew Michael Flynn once again couldn't keep it in his mouth and said all the wrong things._

 _She left. She said "I need some air" and that was it. This happened two hours ago. No call, no message, no nothing. He wouldn't call her, not yet._

 _Because he knew that she wouldn't answer if he did. Because after that day at the office they were both exhausted and couldn't function properly._

 _That was mainly the reason for their fight._

* * *

The suspect was about to confess so he was a little unstable. He was crying, trying to reason with them. Sharon was having none of it.

"Mister Levy I think that we've heard enough. Please write it all down and we'll think about your deal later. She was about to leave the room when the

suspect lost it and threw the table trying to attack Sharon screaming that he wasn't going down for this bullshit. Thankfully Julio was there to save her

from anything harmful and he pinned down the suspect to a wall. Andy was in the control room but the second he saw the suspect making a move he

left there in an instant and was by Sharon's side immediately. He took her by her arm and forced her out of the interview room. Sharon was in awe of

this action. How dare he do such a thing in the work place. This is not how they usually handled these things. What was he thinking? Was he thinking?

No. Andy was not thinking with his brain at the moment. He was her boyfriend and not her lieutenant and the thought of someone hurting Sharon

made him act like the way he did. Of course he knew Sharon was more than capable of taking care of herself and Julio was there for a reason. She was

going to kill him. The moment he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the interview room and dragged her to her office to make sure she was really

okay he officiated his death. Sharon wasn't able to form words she just stood there and gave him the "Darth Raydor" glare and after a few minutes

with her iced cold tone of hers said "If you'll excuse me Lt. Flynn I was in the middle of an interview." She left him hanging there and kept her distance

with him the rest of the day. By the end the case was closed and everyone was gone but the two of them. Andy got up from his desk and with all the

courage he can get knocked on her office door. "Come in." He did as he was asked and said "I'm ready to head out home whenever you are." and he

almost missed it but heard her say "Fine." They were both silent on the way home. When they arrived they both got rid of their keys and shoes and

Sharon went straight to the kitchen to make some tea. Andy was at the couch mentally preparing himself for a lecture on why they agreed in the first

place to keep their personal and professional lives apart. She came out of the kitchen holding her favorite green mug and made brief eye contact with

him and went to their bedroom. He was going to follow her but decided not to. Thankfully Rusty was with Gus so he wasn't going to witness anything

that was about to happen. She came back with her tea and a pair of yoga pants and a green top. She sat across him on the big comfortable red chair.

For the first time that day she made eye contact with him but didn't talk. Andy decided to go for it and said "Look, Sharon I know what I did today was

not right but.." "Not right!?Andy please, how many times have we discussed these things? You can't jump out of your seat every single time something

bad happens like you're some kind of knight in a shining armour. Mainly it's bad for your health, you know your blood pressure and you have to

remember that I'm the head of that divison. What you did today was not only wrong but out of order. I will not have that happening ever again. Ever.

We agreed that I would only be the boss at work and that everything else would be a discussion. Please just at least try to temember that before you

do something like this.". While Sharon was talking Andy was up and pacing around the living room trying to calm down. How could she be so calm about

all of this? Fine she was not hurt or anything but still. What if that scumbag threw the table at her? What if she was somehow badly injured? What

would happen than? "How can you be like this Sharon? How can you expect me to just sit there and wait for somebody to rescue you while I'm

watching like a puppy? I know that we have a deal and believe me I do my best to stick to your rules but.. This is too much. Do you have any idea what

was going on in my head at that moment? What if something bad happened to you while I was not even there? How can you expect me to do nothing?

"Andy please calm down, this is not good for you." "I don't care if it's good or not!" Andy was really getting angry. I mean how can someone be like

this? "Andy you're not thinking straight. Just please calm down and hear me out. I'm not saying that you shouldn't do anything. I'm only saying that the

way you handled the incident today was wrong. You literally grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to my own office behind you like I was some

fragile little girl and that is not the impression that I want to leave on my subordinates and my boss. So please just admit it; you acted without thinking

straight and you shouldn't have.". "I SHOULDN'T HAVE?Are you kidding me Sharon? That dirtbag was throwing a goddamn table at you. What did you

expect me to do? Give him a round of applause and a bouquet of flowers?!" "Okay I've heard enough. You need to calm down and start thinking

properly and I need some air. I'm heading out." "Where are you going?". But there was no sound. The only thing he heard was the door closing behind

Sharon. How great he thought to himself after she left. He tried to calm down and after a while he was able to reason with Sharon a bit more than

before. It was nearing 11 o'clock now. He didn't want to call her but the urge was too strong so he did. But it went straight to voicemail. He checked his

watch again and she was gone for over half an hour. He thought "What the hell?" and grabbed his keys to go find her. He first tried the parking lot to

see if she left with the car just went out to take a walk. When he got to the floor the sight that greeted him was blood boiling. The car was there but

the drivers side window was broken and Sharon's keys were on the ground. Ther were drag marks leading to the elevator and Andy was pretty sure

who they belonged to. He just stood there for a few seconds and then flew to the elevator to try and catch up with whoever took Sharon. It was a lost

cause he knew but he couldn't think of anything else. Once he got to the lobby he came back to his senses and dialed Provenza's number. His partner

was grumpy as always but he didn't have time for that and said "We have a huge problem..."

 **-TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, thank you to whoever read this and took their time to leave a review. It really means a lot and I hope you continue to read this. Enjoy_

 _WARNING: This is probably going to be hard, please be advised._

* * *

 **2**

She opened her eyes, her head was throbbing, it was dark. And by the looks of it she was in a sitting position. There weren't many things in the room, the windows were

closed and there were woods covering them. She tried to move but her hands and feet were tied. Her head was really giving her a hard time. She couldn't remember how she

got there and who brought her. All she could remember was fighting with Andy and leaving the house to get some air to cool down. She was in the parking lot trying to open

the damned drivers door and she saw a shadow and the rest was pretty much blank.

Was this really happening? Did it _have_ to happen now? What if something happened to her? Oh God no. She just had a fight with Andy and her last words to him were "I

need some air." Seriously Sharon? _Rusty. Oh my God what about Rusty?_ She didn't even talk with him that day. She was too caught up with the case and didn't have the

time. _Didn't have time._ It sounded stupid now. What would happen to him if she did not make it through this? Andy would try to take care of him surely but it would not be

the same. He needed someone he trusted and building that kind of a relationship with Rusty was hard. They were getting there with Andy but they still needed time and this

was too soon. Then there was **Andy**. Oh God no. Why did they have to fight _today_ of all days. Over some stupid suspect who could not accept who he is. _A murderer. Please_

 _God,_ _please do not make me say goodbye. It is too soon._ While she was lost in her own thoughts she heard footsteps. _Time to stop pitying yourself Sharon. You need to get_

 _out_ _of_ _here and you need to reach your team. Do something_. But what? Her hands and feet were tied. She could not see much because there were no lights. The footsteps

were coming closer now. She tried to stay calm. Somebody was about to open the door. She stood still and pretended to be asleep. The door opened. He/She was coming

towards her. She was trying her best to stay in her position. She felt so powerless in this position and hearing him/her breathing down on her was sickening. "Sharon? Are

you _really_ still asleep? It looks like you are pretending. Come on now. Where is the woman I despise? Not so much brave without your rules and law? No guns or police

officers to hide behind?" "Who are you?" "Oh she speaks. Good morning sleeping beauty. How are we feeling today?" "What do you _want_?" "Not so friendly are we? You will

learn do not worry." _Oh Lord who was he? He sounded_ too _familiar._ "Okay this is fun but I have things to do. So I am gonna give you something to keep you quiet for a little

bit more. Try _not_ to do something stupid?" _Oh no._ She needs to stay awake. She needs to know where she is. She could not remember how she got there. She _needed_ to

know. She struggled with him but she was too weak, too tired and eventually gave up. In the mean time he injected her with something and she was slowly loosing her

ability to stay awake. _No... I must stay awake... I..._ And it was once again all black. Her abductor was entirely too pleased with himself and left the room locking the

door behind him. He was going to his partners side to start their little game. Boy this was going to be fun.

 **-TBC**

* * *

 _Thank you everyone who gave their time to read and leave a review. It means a lot. Sorry about the short chapter but I am having computer problems. The following_

 _chapters are in progress and will be posted in the_ _next_ _coming weeks. Bear with me xx_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay everyone I am so sorry for the long wait but life is a bit hectic for me these days. Enjoy this and rewievs and PMs are always welcomed. xx_**

* * *

 _Mean whi_ _le..._

As soon as he called Provenza the first thought that came to his mind was _Rusty._ So he called him and told him to come to the condo. The kid was pissed as hell and he had every right to be. How stupid was he? Why didn't he follow her sooner? Why did they even fight in the first place? It all seemed so stupid right now. _Okay the deed is done. What you are going to do now is to find her and bring her back home. For the sake of_ everyone. While Andy was deep in thought the team arrived with SIS, SID and he was hearing his partners snarky voice. "Flynn if this is some stupid idea of yours I swear to God I will arrest you myself." "Calm down old man I am not that crazy yet to call everbody out here for nothing." "What is it then?" "Sharon is missing." "WHAT? Are you hearing yourself? How is the Captain missing? What did you do?" "We had a fight about one and a half hours ago and she has not returned home since." "Okay, okay take us through what happened." "So we came home around 8:30 p.m and we were fighting about something that happened today." He didn't need to say about what they all knew why. He scratched his forehead and continued "Sharon got mad and said that she needed some air and left the condo at about 9:15 p.m. I did not follow her because she would not want me to. So I decided to wait for her but when she didn't return at 10:00 p.m I called her but it went straight to voicemail. Than I grabbed my keys and went to the parking lot to see if she had taken her car but when I got there... Her keys were on the ground and the drivers side window was broken, I saw some visible drag marks leading to the elevator and followed it but it was a lost cause so I called you and waited for you here in the lobby."

"Alright have you checked in with Rusty?" "Yeah he is on his way here." "Good. We will send you to the PAB once he gets here you won't be any help here. You _know_ you can't get too involved Flynn? Okay? Am I making myself clear?" "Yes Louie I know but just find her alive. Please. I just... " His eyes were welling up with tears. "Hey now, we protect our own remember? We will bring her home." "Alright people lets roll. Lt. Cooper I need a command center to start a search and lets have SID look over at the parking lot. Sykes I need you to take Flynn and the kid to the PAB once he arrives and take their statements there. Buzz, go and see if you can pull any camera footage from the building. And Flynn, do not do anything stupid." "Hey, what did I do now?" "I am waiting for anything to happen at any time. Just stick where you are." "Oh fine."

After Provenza gave his orders everybody got to work. Andy was sitting in an armchair looking lost in his thoughts when Rusty and Gus arrived. He was shocked, the scene that greeted him was not good at all. There were police cars and a command center and everyone from the team but none of them was his mom. He instinctively looked for Gus's hand something that he wouldn't do in any other place and Gus was already there, holding and supporting him. Finally he spotted Andy in the lobby and practically ran towards him. "Hey, what is going on Lieutenant? Where's mom? Why isn't she here with all of you?" Andy looked up from where he was seated and he looked like a mess. "Hey kiddo, I'm so sorry but your mom is..." "What Andy ?What are you trying to say? Is she.. is she dead?!" "No no no she's not dead I'm sorry but she's gone missing. We're trying to find her." "WHAT? How is she missing? Weren't you two together? What happened? Who took her?" "Hey now you need to calm down a bit. We had an argument and than she got out to cool off and that's all I know. Everybody is working their asses off to find her OK?" "You had an _argument?!_ And now she's _missing?_ Andy what the hell? What if something bad happens to her? What will we do then? How can you be so calm?" Rusty was pacing up and down the hall and he was clenching his fists. Andy got up and started towards him when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around where he stood and saw that it was Provenza. "Let him have his fit. He'll come to his senses once the shock wears off." Andy gave Rusty a glance and saw that he was talking with Gus and looking a bit calmer. He decided to listen to Provenza and went back to the armchair he was occupying earlier. He only looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. It was Rusty and he even looked more shocked than he did before. He came handed his phone to Andy and said "I think mom needs your help ASAP.". Andy took the phone and the image that he saw was unbearable. It was Sharon in some place he didn't know and she was in handcuffs. She was crying by the redness of her eyes and the message below the picture was; _Not so tough now is she? Don't worry it'll only get worse. xx._

Things just got even more real now. It was time to take action. Andy was going to find her lover no matter what it cost and he was going to do it now.

- **TBC**

* * *

The nexy chapter will be up by the end of the week. I am sorry for the long delay. Hope u enjoyed this! xx


End file.
